


Феникс

by Falde



Series: Феникс [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Он больше не мог создавать пламя. Но всё ещё мог управлять уже имеющимся.





	Феникс

**Author's Note:**

> суперсилы, дискриминация, пожары.  
> бета — Riisa.

Чанёль повертел в руке зажигалку, вздохнул и принялся ждать.

Для таких, как он — колдунов, чудовищ и монстров, как их только ни называли, — жизнь уже давно стала ожиданием, так что ничего нового в этом не было. Просто раньше они все ждали лучших времён, а теперь он ждал полицейских, которых наверняка за ними отправили.

Ему всё ещё было немного забавно от того, что общество, одно время громко заявлявшее о толерантности, в один момент резко изменило свои взгляды и стало притеснять тех, кто был связан с магией.

Колдуны были всегда, сколько Чанёль себя помнил. В его детстве, правда, они встречались чаще и были сильнее, чем теперь. Но, в любом случае, они всегда казались ему неотъемлемой частью общества. Люди обращались к колдунам в тяжёлые моменты, те же старались оберегать простых жителей от всяких катастроф и катаклизмов, помогали останавливать преступников.

А потом правительство решило, что колдуны — это угроза, а не поддержка. Ввели обязательную регистрацию и тщательное отслеживание, ограничили им возможности выбора профессий, проверяли каждый необычный шаг и запретили выезжать куда-либо. Глядя на это, обычные люди тоже стали относиться к ним с подозрением. Сначала все надеялись, что это пройдёт, и ждали того, что жизнь вернётся к норме, но очень скоро перестали.

Чанёль слишком ясно помнил, как два дня назад по городу стали распылять газ, который, по словам всё того же правительства, должен был ослаблять магическую силу. Сначала этому никто не придал значения — слишком много раз их заявления расходились с делом. Зато когда оказалось, что газ действительно работает, возмущению колдунов не было предела. Но, конечно же, на их недовольство никто не обратил внимания.

Чунмён тогда предположил, что государство хочет ограничить их, чтобы потом иметь возможность использовать в качестве оружия. В обмен, к примеру, на некоторые уступки. Бэкхён предложил бежать, пока не стало только хуже, и с ним согласились. 

Они, конечно, знали, что за ними, скорее всего, отправят полицию — стремление государства отслеживать каждый шаг довольно прозрачно намекало, что никто не намерен дать колдунам уйти. Но никто не ожидал, что их найдут так настолько быстро — едва только они успели выехать из столицы.

Среди них всё ещё могли использовать свою силу только сам Чанёль и Минсок. Остальных газ ослабил настолько, что она практически не отзывалась. Минсок уже внёс свой вклад в их спасение — огромная ледяная стена, оставленная где-то позади, была тому доказательством. А теперь задержать преследователей вызвался Чанёль, несмотря на все протесты друзей.

Своим главным преимуществом Чанёль считал то, что в его личном деле была указана неправильная информация о его силе. «Контроль созданного пламени» был правдой, но не полной. На самом деле Чанёль мог контролировать любое пламя, что бы ни было его источником. 

Он услышал вой приближающихся сирен и улыбнулся. Дорога была узкой, и Чанёль вполне успешно перегородил её машиной и парой деревьев, которые ему напоследок помогли повалить Кёнсу и Сехун. 

Перед ним остановилось несколько машин, из которых быстро вылезли полицейские. Вставший впереди парень поднял вверх ладонь, велев своим коллегам сохранять спокойствие.

— Пак Чанёль, 24 года, способность «контроль созданного пламени»? — осторожно спросил он, и Чанёль кивнул. — Поднимите Ваши руки, чтобы мы все их видели.

Чанёль улыбнулся в ответ. Он был противником насилия и не хотел причинять никому вред, он с удовольствием обошёлся бы без использования своей силы, но в подобной ситуации такой вариант был невозможен. Он подкинул зажигалку раз, второй, следя, как напряжённо полицейские на это смотрят. Они явно чувствовали, что что-то не так, но, вероятно, верили указанной в личном деле информации. 

Он крутанул колёсико зажигалки, и из неё показалось пламя, живое и слабое. Оно не представляло опасности, не в таком виде. Но зато Чанёль представлял. Он всегда казался мягким, особенно сейчас, со своими нежно-фиолетовыми волосами. Всегда казался добрым, с широкой улыбкой и неловкими шутками. Но это всё — обман и поверхность. Когда речь шла о защите друзей, у Чанёля не было времени на доброту и милосердие. 

Он больше не мог создавать пламя. Но всё ещё мог управлять уже имеющимся.

Он повёл рукой, и маленький огонёк разросся, огромным фениксом сел посреди дороги, а потом этот феникс махнул крыльями, раскидывая перед собой искры, и полицейские поспешно отпрянули подальше. Они смотрели с ужасом как на огонь, так и на Чанёля, и он не мог их за это осуждать. Его сила была огромной, разрушительной и пугающей, даже несмотря на то, что стала неполной.

Ему нужно было задержать преследование настолько, насколько возможно, чтобы его друзья успели уйти как можно дальше. И он был готов выложиться на полную ради этого.

Некоторые полицейские достали пистолеты, и Чанёль ещё раз крутанул колесо зажигалки, а затем щёлкнул пальцами. Огонь, принявший вид небольшого, но очень быстрого пса, мгновенно помчался к полицейским, которые от неожиданности перевели на него всё своё внимание.

Чанёлю было их жаль — эти люди явно не ожидали, что он ещё может пользоваться своими способностями. Или, возможно, они просто не привыкли иметь дело с магами, не потерявшими большую часть своей силы из-за заговоров правительства.

Сначала он хотел просто создать огненную стену и уйти следом за остальными, но теперь понял, что не сможет этого сделать. Чанёль чувствовал огонь как часть себя и сейчас точно знал, что пламя погаснет, если перестанет быть в его зоне видимости. Тогда у него оставался один вариант — заставить уйти самих полицейских, а это казалось нереальной задачей. 

Но не означало, что не стоит пытаться.

Возможно, ему было бы лучше сжечь всех и сразу. Но Чанёль не был фанатом бессмысленных жертв. В конце концов, эти люди просто делали то, что им приказано делать.

Феникс продолжал размахивать крыльями, отгоняя полицейских подальше, рассыпая повсюду искры, которые принимали форму маленьких драконов от одного движения руки Чанёля. Драконы плевались огнём, угрожающе летели прямо на людей, трещали не хуже любого костра. Полицейские ругались, перекрикивались друг с другом и медленно отходили назад, всё дальше и дальше от машин, стараясь при этом держать серьёзные лица.

Один из полицейских смог выстрелить не в драконов — в Чанёля. Феникс резко метнулся вперёд, встал перед ним и взмахнул хвостом: лицо на миг обдало жаром, а растёкшаяся пуля упала возле феникса. Чанёль удивлённо замер — он не знал, что его способность может самостоятельно реагировать на опасность. Как и не знал, что она может стать достаточно сильной, чтобы расплавить свинец, но не задеть при этом окружающих. 

— Хён, пригнись! — неожиданно крикнул за его спиной Чонин. Чанёль послушался прежде, чем успел понять, в чём дело, и над его головой пролетели огромные канистры, которые упали среди машин полиции. Их содержимое сразу же начало вытекать, и в воздухе повис запах бензина.

Бензин медленно растекался по асфальту, потом достиг огненных зверей Чанёля, и быстро вспыхнувшее пламя понеслось в сторону машин, а потом раздались взрывы. Полицейские, стоявшие дальше, попадали на траву, прикрывая руками головы.

— Хён, не тормози, — осуждающе сказал Сехун и потянул его в противоположную сторону. — Все тебя заждались уже.

— Вы почему вообще ещё тут? И откуда бензин? — спросил Чанёль, на бегу оглядываясь в сторону горящих машин.

— Чондэ-хён нашёл какой-то заброшенный сарай в лесу, — Чонин пожал плечами. — А там были канистры. Мы и вызвались помочь тебе тут зажечь.

Чанёль вздохнул. Он, конечно, изначально подозревал, что в итоге все не выдержат и вернутся за ним. И надеялся, что они сделают это после того, как смогут хоть немного восстановить контроль над своими способностями. Но они смогли ограничиться подручными материалами, что тоже неплохо.

В любом случае, это была только первая победа, и расслабляться было рано.


End file.
